Djinn
Djinn or Jinn (also sometimes known as Genie) are entities of fire from Arabic mythology. The Djinn first arose from stories told by Indian, Persian, and Arabian storytellers and gained international fame when they appeared throughout the tales Scheherezade told in "One Thousand and One Nights". Myths & Legends Many individual stories about Djinni are found in "One Thousand and One Nights." Abilities In general, it is said that the Djinn were spirits of fire (and sometimes wind) and can take on any form they choose - animal or human - and can be of any size. it is said that some of their powers are the ability of manifestation and transformation. They have a human-like form and can take the shape of animals but only temporary unless it is as their tribe's animal protector. For the ancient Semites, Djinn were spirits of vanished ancient peoples who acted during the night and disappeared with the first light of dawn. They could make themselves invisible or change shape into animals at will. These spirits were commonly believed to be responsible for diseases and for the manias of some lunatics. However, in pre-Islamic texts they were neutral beings who did not cause disease and madness. Behavior They can be both good and evil creatures; the evil ones are said to lead humans astray. Most of them are hostile, or at least not all that friendly to humans, although some can be friendly, and helpful. It is possible for magicians or wise men and women to gain power over a Djinn and use it to perform amazing and magical tasks. Be wary, for even a friendly Djinn is unpredictable and certainly anyone who breaks an agreement with a Djinn will strongly regret it. Often Djinn take naughty pleasure in punishing people for wronging them, even unintentionally. Three Wishes In popular western culture, Genies are often seen as been concealed with old lamps, which when rubbed a Genie appears out of them. The reason given is that they have been trapped inside the lamp by an evil sorcerer. Traditionally, it is said that the great and wise King Solomon shut misbehaving Djinn in lead-stoppered bottles and threw them into the sea. This description comes from the western translation of "The Book of One Thousand and One Nights". When someone rubs the lamp three times the Djinni inside will appear and obey the one who set it free by granting three wishes. However, in the original lore, Djinn are not found in brass lamps and do not grant wishes. Contrary to popular belief Djinn are not found in brass lamps or grant wishes. Types of Djinni There are five different types of Djinn. They have been listed from least to most powerful: # Jann are the least powerful. # Djinn # Sheytans, or devils. # Ifrits (also Afrits or Efreets) # Marids are the most powerful. In some mythology, other types of Djinn/Genies include the Ghul (night shade which can change shape), the Sila (which cannot change shape), and the Ifrit (they are the ones that grant wishes). Modern Depictions Literature * In the novel Children of the Lamp, the main characters are Djinn. Films & Animations * In Disney's Aladdin, the Genie is a helpful and musical Djinn who desires freedom. * The TV series I Dream of Jeannie is about a young female Djinn. References * Jinns in Islamic Art - http://www.islamscifi.com/jinns-in-islamic-art/ Category:Arabian mythology Category:Shapeshifter Category:Wind spirits Category:Fire Spirits Category:Arabian legendary creatures